ONE YEAR TIME SKIP
by EctoPermafrost
Summary: Series of one-shots and stories of some of the events that took place during the ONE YEAR TIME SKIP in True Family. Suggestions/Requests are welcome! Enjoy! :) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice**

 **April 17 09:29 EDT**

The bright white light from the overhead lights in the Cave's hallway slowly passed overhead, as Danny, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and Megan silently walked towards the Mission Room (aka the training room). Their footsteps echoed in the empty hall for everyone  
was lost in their own thoughts. It was only when they passed another lightbulb did Wally finally break the silence.

"So you nervous?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Danny shrugged and answered honestly, "Maybe, a little."

Kaldur and Conner shared a look before the former spoke up. "Well, there is nothing to worry about my friend. The League only wishes to know a little bit more about yourself."

Danny said nothing as they continued to walk towards the training room, but that wasn't the same for Wally.

"And let's not forget that we still don't know what you can do."

Seeing Danny's confused look, Megan decided to elaborate for him, "He means we don't know what your special gift is."

Danny frowned as he thought, ' _That's debatable.'_ But he made no comment as they continued down the hallway.

They had just reached the training room door when Kaldur asked hem to wait for a moment. He turned to Danny and asked, "Why did you agree to be a part of the Team? You obviously weren't happy with the Justice League when they'd announced you sharing your  
strength's and weaknesses for a place to stay. So there must've been a reason why you agreed to join."

Wally, Megan, and Conner turned their attention to the raven-haired teen also wishing to know what his answer would be. Conner had his theories, but he still wanted to know how the teen would respond.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair as he answered. "To be honest, it's because of multiple reasons. But I'd rather tell everyone at once so I don't have to repeat myself."

Kaldur and the others nodded their heads and together they all walked into the Mission Room.

Standing in the center of the room was both the Team, the Leaguers that were present the day before, and two adults that Danny didn't recognize.

The woman herself was attractive, Danny would admit that. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. The outfit she wore consisted of a black one-piece bustier-leotard, gray stockings with seams up the front and back. She had black  
calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and a black choker.

As for the man, he too had a toned build. The man had blonde hair, a blonde mustache, and beard. He wore a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long tight green vest, black pants and green boots. He carried a quiver along his back that was filled  
tons of arrows and a black strap that went along his chest. He also had long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold 'G'. All in all, he looked like a Robin Hood wannabe.

Once he finished his observations, Danny turned his attention to Batman who in turn nodded his head, signaling the former to step forwards.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin. Today, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and myself are ere to both observe and evaluate your powers. The Justice League still has many questions about who you are and where  
you come from. As such we will be asking questions, in turn, you may ask any that you may have." By the end of Batman's intro, he was half-glaring at Danny, "For starters, what is your _real_ name?"

Danny huffed at the glare being sent towards him but answered anyways. "Daniel (Danny) James Fenton."

He noticed that most of the tension that was once in the room was now almost completely gone. Even tall, dark, and gloomy looked a bit more relaxed.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Daniel?" Superman asked with an encouraging smile.

"Please, just call me Danny. As for a bit about myself? Well, um… In my previous dimension, I used to be known as the protector of Amity Park (a small city in Illinois). My two best friends and my sister were a small team that would protect the city pretty  
much 24/7. And even though they didn't have powers, we always had each other's backs, and we knew how to get the job done. Let's see, what else… Oh! At first, my parents didn't know about my powers, but about 3 to 4 months ago there was a -certain  
incident- and they found out. As parents, they were proud of what I did and how I managed to protect everyone. But, according to their 'career'? That's a _completely_ different story…"

The room was quiet as the occupants absorbed the new bit of information when 'Green Arrow' spoke up. "You said ' _used to be known as_ ', what did you mean by that? And what do the people of that city see you as now?"

Danny blinked in confusion when realization dawned on hi. He looked apologetically at the Leaguer. "Sorry. I kind forgot that you and- Black Canary?- were not here yesterday. I've recently run away from home (for more reasons than one) and one of those  
many reasons is that the people no longer see me as a 'hero' if you will. In fact, by the time I left, everyone pretty much saw me as nothing more than a nuisance and a 'no-good troublemaker'."

Black Canary (figuratively) tilted her head in confusion, "But why would they think that?"

The raven-haired teen tapped his chin in thought before finally coming to a 'good-enough' explanation. "Because after an incident that almost caused the Earth's destruction, people accepted me, at first. But about a month after the incident, though, that's  
when things started going downhill for me. People began to blame the smallest things on me. There used to be a lot of collateral damage when I first started out, but after a while, I began getting better at 'keeping the streets clean'. So people began  
to use that against me, blaming me for something as simple as a fallen branch or a knocked over trash can. They claimed that because of what I was, I would do nothing more than terrorize and destroy things around me. And that I wouldn't, no _, couldn't, possibly_ understand  
what they were going through. All because I was considered 'inhuman'."

The room fell silent again as everyone let Danny's small rant sink in. Most of the room's occupants looked at the teen in sympathy. Conner more so than the others. For he remembered fully well of what he used to feel like during his first few months with  
the Team.

Not wanting the silence to continue, Martian Manhunter asked another question, "What of your parents? Did they not object to your running away?"

The temperature in the room dropped more than several degrees, causing some of the heroes to shiver while others looked surprised at the darker look in Danny's eyes.

"My _'parents,"_ he said with venom practically dripping from his words, "were the ones who started the discrimination and propaganda against ghosts, both before and _after_ they found out about my powers. At some point in time, they even _threatened_ to  
hand me over to a government agency who wanted me for experimentation and possible weaponization. So when I ran away, if they've even _noticed_ I'm gone by now, they would probably be relieved that I'm gone and out of their way. _Or_ , they  
could be downright furious that I 'abandoned them' and 'left them to fend for themselves against the other ghosts'. "

At this response, most of the heroes' surprise turned into anger, disgust, and sympathy. The league and Team members couldn't believe what they just heard. How could his own _parents_ not accept him? They honestly understood being discriminated by  
the people, but his own family? And not only did they discriminate him, but they threatened him as well? That was wrong in so many ways than one. In fact, it was sick to think of such a thing.

"Thatis _so_ wrong," Artemis said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Not only is it wrong, butthat is unfair to you as their child. They should be ashamed of themselves for ever even thinking such things," Aqualad added.

Most of the occupants in the room nodded their heads in agreement, while Danny's eyes softened and the temperature of the room returned back to normal.

"Which brings us to the number one question." Everyone's attention turned to Green Arrow. " _What_ exactly are you?"

The attention was back on Danny and he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable again.

' _How am I supposed to explain this? Hey! So it turns out I'm not actually alive, you see I died in this terrible accident, but then ended up half living, and now I basically fight my own kind! Yeah_ _ **, so**_ _not going to happen. And I mean come on, it's not like everyone here is going to believe in ghosts anyways. So how on Earth am I- wait… I got it!'_

"What do you know of the Infinite Realms?"

Both Team and League members alike blinked. That was definitely the response they had expected. Most of the room's occupants tilted their heads (both literally and figuratively), while others seemed surprised or suspicious.

Wonder Woman was the first to step up, "I know of the Infinite Realms."

Aqualad and Zatanna also stepped forwards. "As do we," the Atlantian announced.

"Okay wait. Time out for a sec. What is this _'Infinite Realms_ ' and what on Earth does it have to do with you telling us what you are?" Green Arrow demanded, crossing his arms.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he replied back, "Actually… It has _everything_ to do with what I am."

Ignoring the teen's comment, Wonder Woman began to explain what the Infinite Realms was. "The Infinite Realms is an alternate dimension that like that of a crossroads. It can lead you anywhere from a different continent to an alternate dimension or even  
an alternate timeline. Those that know of it either avoid it as though it were a plague or some would often travel through it… if they knew which door to pass through that is."

Batman decided to speak up this time, "What do you mean by 'door'?"

"The Infinite Realms does not have actual roads or certain ways of travel, in fact, you could describe it as a form of space but one in which you can breathe in. Anyways, within the Realms instead of gateways or pathways, you have floating doors, and  
each door leads you to different destinations," Zatanna explained.

Everyone allowed this information to settle in. Green Arrow was the first to speak. "Okay? But how does that explain what you are?"

Danny sighed as he began his explanation, "There are actual beings that live within the Infinite Realm. On my Earth, we refer to these beings as 'Ghosts' as they share the same stereotypical powers as our story-telling, haunted house, ghost. But in reality,  
the legends actually come from these beings. While some Ghosts are born naturally or formed by ectoplasm, others are actually people that were once alive. Only the reason they look the way they do and are more powerful than our average ghost is because  
of the atmospheric ectoplasmic within the Infinite Realms… this is also why my Earth calls the Infinite Realms the 'Ghost Zone'."

Most the Team stared at Danny in shock or disbelief, while the Leaguers just looked curious or suspicious.

"So you're one of these so called, ' _ghosts'_?" Superman asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Not… _exactly_ …"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there's no specific species or scientific word for _what_ I am," Danny grimaced.

"Well, then what word can you use?" Black Canary asked curiously.

Danny sighed in exasperation, "The only word I can really use is a slang word used by the other ghosts, _'Halfa'_."

Now everyone was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"It means exactly what I told you guys yesterday, I'm half-human, half-ghost."

Green Arrow and Black Canary were highly confused by this proclamation.

"But how is that even possible?" the woman in black asked.

Kid Flash huffed in annoyance, "That's what we want to know…"

Danny looked back and forth between the Team and the Justice League and came to a final decision. He sighed, "Guess I have no choice…"

"No choice for what?" Wonder Woman asked with suspicion clear in her voice.

Danny smiled at everyone before saying, "Just promise me one thing…"

"What?" Superman asked.

Danny's eyes turned sad, "Don't shoot me."

And before anyone could say anything else, the teen closed his eyes and whispered 'I'm going Ghost'. And the most shocking yet intriguing thing happened. Two glowing white halos of light appeared around his waist and then began to move in opposite directions.  
As the rings moved apart, his t-shirt turned into a black jumpsuit with a white 'DP' on his chest and his pants also turned into a black jumpsuit white a white belt. Danny now had white gloves, boots, and collar. And as the rings finished his transformation,  
his raven-black hair turned snow-white, and his skin had slightly tanned. The rings finally disappeared and in their disappearance, they left a white aura around Danny, adding to his supernatural appearance.

Everyone (except Batman) couldn't help but gasp when the teenager opened his eyes. They were no longer their icy-blue, but they were now dead and were colored a toxic radioactive green.

Danny smiled a mischievous smile and bowed, "Phantom of Amity Park at your service. Ghostly protector of both the human world and the ghost world."

As D-Phantom stood up straight again most of the Team and Justice League members were either rolling their eyes and/or smiling at his behavior. The others were still in shock over his transformation. One of these people being Beast Boy.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" the green pre-teen exclaimed with an excited grin on his face.

Phantom smiled back at Beast Boy before his attention was caught by the disbelieving look on Kid Flash's face. The Halfa smiled mischievously again as he vanished from sight and reappeared behind the red-haired teen, " _ **Boo.**_ " Kid  
Flash let out a small yelp as he dashed over to the other Team members. Who in turn were laughing and smiling at the older speedster. The embarrassed teen sent a glare at Phantom but all the latter did was smirk back.

"Alright…" Everyone's attention turned to Green Arrow, who smiled at Phantom, "you've convinced me."

"That was quite an amazing display," Aqualad added. "Still not convinced…" Kid Flash grumbled.

"I could definitely say and agree that, that was the first I've seen of that kind of transformation," Nightwing commented.

Some of the Team members were still smiling, and most of the Leaguers were looking over Phantom with observing eyes. But that's when the white-haired teen noticed the solemn looks and sad smiles the others had.

" _ **What's wrong?"**_ Phantom asked with concern.

Impulse flinched when he heard Da-Phantom's echoing voice and whispered to Robin, "Okay, that's _definitely_ spooky..."

Black Canary finally realized that Phantom was speaking to her and she couldn't help but smile sadly, "It's just that I'm not used to seeing, _or thinking,_ of people dying so young at your age. And now that you're in front of me… It's just hard  
to believe is all."

Phantom nodded his head, " _ **That's understandable**_." He looked over at the other solemn faces, " _ **And is it the same reason, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter?"**_

Wonder Woman nodded, while Martian Manhunter explained his reasoning, "The idea of Death itself is dark and fearful itself. Death is also a usually avoided topic, but to hear you speaking of Ghosts, beings that cannot 'move on' or 'pass' as others believe,  
and claiming to be one yourself, without showing any form of unpleasantness or discomfort is… _concerning_."

Phantom shrugged, "Yeah I guess. And I probably would be uncomfortable, if is wasn't for the fact that my life was threatened weekly by a hunting-obsessive ghost that wants to hang my pelt on his wall."

Everyone made a disgusted face. "Yeah I know… but you get used to it."

"I'm now actually kind of concerned for your health," Miss Martian commented worriedly,

" _ **Anyways… what were we talking about? Oh right… I guess because I've technically already died I don't feel that uncomfortable talking about it. But if it did come down to a citizen's life or mine, I'd always choose their life first.**_ "

Superman couldn't help but frown at that, "Now even though I'm glad that you'd risk your life in the place of an innocent's, I'd honestly have to tell you to keep care of yourself too. You're no use to anyone if you're dead- well- _fully dead._ "

Before Phantom could comment, Impulse interrupted him. "So how exactly did you die?"

The temperature dropped drastically and a lightbulb exploded above the two groups.

Danny was trying his best to play it off by putting on a fake smile, " _ **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Impulse! Ghost etiquette numero uno! NEVER ask a ghost how they died, that is SUPER personal and unless the Ghost decides to tell you, it is considered very rude to ask them."**_

The temperature was slowly returning to normal, and the light bulb was only mildly sparking.

"Now, since this is under certain circumstances, I'll let it slide. But please, NEVER do that again, because I am A LOT more forgiving than other ghosts…"

Impulse seemed to get the hidden threat and paled as he quickly nodded his head.

" _ **Good, now… where to start? Oh right, so in order to explain how I died, I first have to explain that my parents were, in fact, inventors as well as ghost hunters/experts. Back in their College days, my parents had built a prototype of their best invention they'd ever created, an interdimensional portal. But something went wrong and the prototype failed. Fast forward a good twenty to thirty years later. My friends and I were about to head out to the park when my parents called us down to their lab. They had finally finished building the 'Fenton Ghost Portal', a project that took them 7 years to complete. Anyways, my dad wanted Jazz and**_ I _ **to see the Portal get turned on for the first time. But when he and my mom plugged it in, it didn't work. My parents were so disappointed as they went back upstairs, that I couldn't help but feel the need to try and fix it. So with the extra encouragement from my friends, I put on a Hazmat suit and went inside the giant machine. But when I got in there, it was extremely dark and I could barely see anything, so, of course, I tripped over some wires and cables. But as I reached my hand out in order to steady myself, I accidently hit the backup generator ON switch. I started to hear the machine turn on and suddenly my vision turns green, then black. Next thing I knew I woke up with Tucker and Sam saying that they killed me and when I checked the mirror I looked like this.**_ "

The room was silent as both the Team and the Justice League looked at Phantom in horror and shock. While Danny himself was trying (and luckily succeeding) in hiding his own discomfort.

Beast Boy probably looked the worst out of all of them. "W-what happened a-after?" he asked timidly.

Danny narrowed his eyes in thought as he replied, " _ **It's actually a little bit fuzzy after that. But from what Tucker and Sam told me, I'd have to say that's when the exhaustion and realization hit me and I ended up going unconscious. Sam and Tuck panicked and started calling for my parents, but by the time they got downstairs, I had already transformed back. Which only made Sam and Tucker panic more. My parents took me to the ER since I was in critical condition and explained to Sam and Tucker that I was lucky enough to be alive, let alone in one piece. After that… it's pretty much a blur, not even Sam or Tucker remember what really happened since they were so in shock."**_

It was silent once again as everyone stared at Danny with worried/sad/concerned expressions. It was only after a good two minutes did Nightwing ask, "What did your parent's mean by 'let alone one piece'?"

" _ **The portal they created required a massive amount of electrical energy, and I'm not talking about some 1000 Watt-**_ "

"How large was the portal?" Kid Flash asked without looking at the other.

" _ **About 10 feet in diameter and 11 feet in depth**_."

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he grabbed his head in mere shock and amazement. "But that would require-!"

" _ **More than 15,000 Volts of electricity…**_ " Phantom finished solemnly.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at the ghostly teen.

Danny couldn't stand all the dark moods beginning to fill the atmosphere and attempted to make a joke. " _ **What's the matter? It looks like you guys have seen a ghost…**_ "

Some of the stares just turned into glares or irritated expressions and Danny couldn't help but wince, " _ **Ohhh, bad wording…**_ "

People rolled their eyes while others still looked horrified from Danny's story.

"Do you happen to know what moment Sam and Tucker might remember clearly?" Zatanna asked both curiously and sadly.

Phantom couldn't help but freeze as he was asked that. His entire mood changed from desperately trying to crack jokes, to depression and guilt. " _ **Yes, I do know. But it's not something that I think you'll like…"**_

Most of the Team's expressions turned to curiosity at this declaration. "We can handle it," Impulse stated cockily.

Phantom turned around and most of the Team jumped back at the now glowing brighter toxic green eyes. " _ **The one moment that they remember clearly, is the very thing that will haunt them the rest of their lives…"**_

"And what's that?" Kid Flash said, still slightly doubtful of Danny being a ghost.

Phantom's eyes darkened as he answered, " _ **The dying screams of the person they killed**_."

Kid Flash and Impulse both couldn't help but back away, instantly regretting they had asked in the first place.

"Phantom…"

Danny took a calming breath and turned towards Batman.

Batman's scowl softened, he knew how hard it must've been reliving his death and then having to talk about his old friends. "Let's move on to your abilities. But first, does anyone else have any other questions?"

The room was completely silent and Batman himself couldn't keep himself from sighing. "Very well then, moving on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Ecto, here!**

 **So I have just one announcement to make before we continue the story. The chapters throughout this one-shot series MAY OR MAY NOT be in chronological order! Honestly, it will depend on how evil I feel like being. (INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER) Some chapters may have a part one and two but will be split up into two different chapters and may or may not have a different chapter between them. (Shrugs) Like I said, it depends on how evil I feel like being on that particular day.**

 **Anyways, remember, suggestions, questions, and requests are always welcome!**

 **ENJOY :) :D**

 **Ch. 2**

Mount Justice

April 17 10:15 EDT

The lights seemed to have gotten darker as the preparations for Danny's demonstration were being made. Which really only consisted of Batman typing rapidly on a huge hologram and Black Canary helping off to the side.

Once they were done, the large hologram disappeared only to have it reappear smaller and floating above Batman's wrist.

Batman turned to Superman and Black Canary signaling that he was ready when they were.

The blonde was the first to react, "Alright we're ready. Now while you demonstrate your powers we'll be recording everything that's going on, but we're mainly going to be keeping track of your power and energy levels. Is this alright with you?"

Danny watched as Wonder Woman stood up straighter along with Superman. ' _They're waiting for me to argue, or make a wrong move.'_ "No, that's fine with me." ' _Not like I wouldn't be the first time anyways…'_

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter smiled at him. "Then let's go ahead and start. For now, we'll just stick to oral descriptions. Just give us a list of your powers and if any of us asks for you to demonstrate, then just give a small demonstration and we'll move on to the next. Sound good?"

Danny nodded with a passive look on his face, then Superman spoke up. "So you are a ghost, right? Can you fly or do anything like that?"

Phantom inwardly sighed, ' _This is going to take a_ _while_ … _'_

" _ **Yes, I can fly, but then again, most ghosts can. All the ghosts within the Ghost Zone usually have three basic powers; flight, invisibility, and intangibility. Any other powers that they may have, simply depend on the ghost."**_

"Intangibility? Like that ghosting thing that Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian do?" Kid Flash asked.

Phantom rose an eyebrow at that. " _ **'Ghosting thing'?"**_

Martian Manhunter stepped forwards and began explaining what the young speedster meant. "I believe what Kid Flash is trying to say is 'Density Shifting'. It is the power to change one's density in order to pass through solid objects. Like so."

Martian Manhunter then turned transparent and slowly passed through the floor and came back up again.

Phantom shrugged, " _ **I guess it's something similar to that. But instead of having to actually shift my entire 'density' to match another, it's more like I can pass through pretty much anything."**_

And with that Phantom too turned transparent and went through the floor and back.

Martian Manhunter couldn't help but smile, "It's quite impressive and it looked as though you didn't even need to really focus at all."

Phantom smiled shyly, " _ **It's a really basic power where I come from and it doesn't really take a lot to do it. The trouble I ever really had with it was learning to keep myself**_ **from** _ **going intangible."**_

A couple of the teen heroes (mainly Beast Boy, Impulse, and Aqualad) and even the adult ones smiled at that, while Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian were in awe since their "density shifting" was a very advanced technique among the Martians. Nightwing, Robin, and Kid Flash had calculative expressions as if trying to decide whether or not Phantom's powers were a threat. Batman, on the other hand, was just typing notes and information into his holo-screen.

"You said that those powers were pretty basic for the majority of ghosts, what about the others?" Green Arrow asked.

The ghostly teen had to think about this question before speaking, " _ **Ghosts who are more powerful than just ectoplasm thrown together usually have multiple powers than just those three. It all just depends on the ghost itself. There's Ember, a musician who's guitar can make tangible sound waves that can be used for offense attacks, or even can make sound waves that can make someone fall in love with another person. Ghost Writer writes poems that you can get sucked into, Fright Night has a sword that can send you to a dimension where you live out your nightmares for the rest of eternity, and Princess Dorathea can turn into a dragon. Like I said before, it just depends on the ghost."**_

Almost everyone in the room could only blink at his care-free response (except for the Bat Family and few others). ' _Just what exactly did this kid have to deal with every day?'_

Superman cleared his throat in order to break the awkward silence, "And what about you?"

Phantom sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " _ **I'm… complicated. Because of my -**_ **special case** _ **\- I'm an odd one."**_

He then lit his hand up with some of his ectoplasmic-energy, casting a bright green light. " _ **This is called ectoplasmic energy manipulation. It means that I can take my own ecto-energy and turn in into different things, such as shields, beams, and other things of that nature."**_ The green light morphed into a sphere and then into a small shield.

While Batman typed the information into his hologram, Green Arrow asked the next question, "How harmful is it to humans? And how much energy does that take up in a fight?"

" _ **It actually doesn't take up that much energy, at least not anymore that is. As for your other question, depending on how powerful the blast is it can seriously damage a human. But I normally don't use very powerful beams, so the most it could do is either force someone back or have a slight sting. The least physical damage a human can receive is a minor burn with a low powered Ecto-beam, besides that… that's about it."**_

"That actually brings me to another question," Superman interjected, "What all did you fight in your dimension?"

Phantom tapped his chin, " _ **Let's see… I mostly just fought ghosts of different levels. There were the occasional human enemies, but nothing else really."**_

Some of the Leaguers (Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary) and the Team (mainly Artemis, Beast Boy, Robin, and Miss Martian) were surprised by his answer. "What about regular crime, such as robberies, hostage situations, or shoot-outs?"

" _ **Amity Park didn't have those types of crimes, at least not by humans. You see Amity Park was already considered the most haunted city in America, so criminals didn't bother even going there."**_ Phantom blushed slightly as he remembered something, " _ **Also because most were afraid that I'd hurt them or- worse…"**_

"It that your blush?" Miss Martian giggled. Phantom's green blush darkened, " _ **No…"**_

Some of the Team members chuckled at Danny's behavior, while Black Canary asked her question, "Besides being a ghost, why would they be afraid of you?"

Phantom continued to blush as he explained, " _ **Some people thought that the reason I fought ghosts was because I was being territorial…"**_

Robin, Impulse, and Beast Boy all had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't bust out laughing. While Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow smiled lightly.

"Well… were you?" Nightwing teased jokingly.

Phantom looked horrified, " _ **Of course not!"**_

The three youngest heroes couldn't stop holding in their laughter anymore and they were practically roaring with laughter.

Aqualad smiled and crossed his arms, "To see you as territorial is- honestly- a little bit amusing."

The laughter had finally settled down and Batman was the one to continue the questioning.

"What did you mean by levels?" he asked.

Phantom's eyebrow twitched as he answered bitterly, " _ **The GIW, Guys In White (or Idiots in White), are a government funded agency that specializes in supernatural investigations and enforcements. They created a number scale in order to better understand ghosts and their power readings."**_

"Where do place on the scale?" the Caped Crusader asked.

" _ **The scale is marked from 1-15. 1 being a simple ectoplasmic blob that can move around, and 15 being as powerful as the Ancients (basically they were the first ghosts in existence). The very first time they managed to get a reading, I was a level 6 ghost. The last time they ever got a reading on me, they claimed I was a level 10.5 ghost… that was about four months ago."**_

The teens behind him started to murmur to each other. The younger members whispers sounded excited, while the senior members sounded either concerned or suspicious.

Green Arrow whistled in fascination, "Dang kid, that's quite a jump."

After Batman finished typing on his mini-computer he motioned for Superman to be the next to ask questions. "Right then, we do need to continue so let's please move on," the red and blue hero announced.

Phantom nodded and began to just list off some of his powers, " _ **I have the three basics**_ _**and ectoplasmic energy manipulation.**_ _**Others that I have are advanced sight, hearing, strength, agility, durability, and healing. I also have duplication, cryokinesis, minor telekinesis, and a sonic wail that is only used for emergencies or as a last resort."**_

Almost everyone present in the room was dumbstruck, save for Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Superboy. Batman narrowed his eyes as he thought, ' _Just how powerful is this kid?'_ While the thoughts running through Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Nightwing were, ' _Is he a threat to the Young Justice League?'_

"Would you mind showing us your cryokinesis abilities? It'd help us better understand how much control you have over your powers and to what extent," Superman explained.

Phantom's face lit up like a Christmas Tree and nodded his head.

' _Let's show off a little,'_ Phantom thought as he put on a small smile. His eyes then changed to glowing ice-blue as his left hand also lit up the same color. He then reached his hand out and the room slowly started dropping in temperature as a small, but gentle swirl of snow and ice started forming in front of him.

The snow and ice started building up and continued to build up until what looked like a misshapen snow-animal stood in front of everyone. Most of the Team and adults thought that that was it, when suddenly, Phantom's eyes started turning both green AND blue. His right hand lit up with the green ecto-energy again, but this time it traveled like a wind to the misshapen animal. The green energy flew around it before entering where it's chest would've been. And the next thing that anybody knew, the snow started MOVING.

The animal shook off the excess snow and what was left was a beautifully detailed and life-like ice-blue Stag. The ice inside of it moved making swirls and patterns like that of a Christmas-decorated reindeer or a frosty wind blowing inside of it, and it's eyes glowed the same green as Phantom's if not brighter. It's large antlers and hoofs were also ice, but were covered with a thin layer of snow, allowing it to have more of a winter look.

The Ice-Stag walked over to Martian Manhunter and Black Canary first. It sniffed at them before snorting and a white mist escaped its nose, as if it were outside in the cold air. It then lowered its head, and even though they hesitated at first, they both had pet the deer twice, causing both of them to smile brightly. The deer became happy/excited and started bounding across the room. It circled the Team once, then bounded over to the Leaguers and circled them. It stopped between Batman and Superman briefly to observe them with its bright green eyes. Superman held out a hand to its nose, and with little to no hesitation, it allowed the stranger to pet it. It raced around the room once more, before finally settling back over to Phantom. The ghostly teen smiled as the Stag nuzzled his face and hair before finally settling back down, leaving him to gently pet its neck.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy awed.

"That is truly fascinating," Aqualad added with a look of wonder and joy.

After half of the Team (mostly the young ones) added their two-cents in about how impressed they were and how cool his powers were, Wonder Woman decided to comment.

"How long did it take you to learn how to do that?" she asked in awe.

" _ **About 7 months after my ice-powers kicked in. I talked to a friend of mine in the Far Frozen and asked him if it were possible to do something like this, he didn't know himself since he doesn't have ecto-energy manipulation. So I kept practicing and it eventually did what I wanted it to do, but it isn't meant for fights, it's mostly just meant for entertainment or relaxing."**_

"That's just… amazing! How does it work?" Green Arrow asked.

" _ **Ectoplasm, believe it or not, is actually alive in it's own way. By me providing an empty host, the ectoplasm can enter it or become attached to it no problem. But it doesn't last long on it's own, that's why it can only last a few hours before it deteriorates completely."**_

Once Phantom was done with his explanation he turned to the deer and lightly bowed his head. The deer nudged his shoulder before bowing back and with a wave of a hand, the deer disappeared as though the wind came through and blew it away as if it were never there.

"Well then," Everyone's attention turned to Batman, "I think that's enough for one day. Black Canary, Superman and I will return sometime during the week in order to test your fighting skills with and without powers. If there aren't any more questions, you are all dismissed."

As soon as Batman stopped talking, the younger members almost immediately snatched Danny up and dragged him off, as soon as he transformed back into his human form.


End file.
